


Hold Me Tighter

by Wealthywetsunny



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny
Summary: Based on a Tumblr drawing done by superstormduck of how the Seed siblings choose to carry the deputy.One shots based on how that happened.





	1. John

**Author's Note:**

> [ John carrying the deputy](https://78.media.tumblr.com/71086a7561a02fc665e646de339352e7/tumblr_p9atin3ITW1xsruqio3_1280.png)

Her hands skimmed along the expensive clothing he kept in his closet. Talk about vanity, my god.

Breaking in at the dead of night when she hadn’t liberated the place yet was, admittedly, one of the worst decisions she made while at Hope County. Stupid decisions were her calling, she’d be letting down a lot of people if she stopped this shit.

Would it be going too far to take some of his clothes? Just as a joke for when Adelaide went on one of her rants. Some cologne that he wore or prescription meds to poke fun of him for. Despite her thorough looking, the man was clean, nothing too exciting. Clothing would have to do.

So many options, and so much time. She watched the guard patterns for ages before making a move. They never actually entered the home. After this stunt he might have to change that detail. Just a suggestion.

With a disheartened sigh she snapped his closet shut. She’d take one thing, make him go crazy looking for it when he had loads of other pairs but he knew that he used to have the specific one she stole. He’d call her over the radio and be irked about the whole situation as she plead the 5th. He was a lawyer at one point, he’d like that.

She spun around his room. Beautiful. She wouldn’t mind spending a night in his bed. It was too risky though, she wasn’t sure where he slept most nights. If after a long day of confessions that he’d return home.

Quick now, she paced around, it wasn’t the most tidy. Like he left on a rush. A blanket laid over the cushions of an armchair. She lifted it, if only to fix it and give herself something to do.

Oh and something that quilt was covering was precious. John’s coat. His trench coat that reaches his calves with leather lapels on the shoulder, a pretty dark navy blue color, almost black. And of course, covered in tiny white planes.

She slipped on the garment and couldn’t help the laugh that slipped out. She practically jumped over to his ceiling to floor mirror to see herself. She twisted and turned to check all angles, pulling it down to straighten it out. Yeah, this was the one. He’d have to notice this being gone.

Hands were on her shoulder and spinning her around. John stood alarmingly close. Breath tingling her nose. “Deputy. What the fuck are you doing in my house?” The one time she heard him curse was when she hadn’t said yes during her confession, it scared her then and she wished she could melt into the floor now.

When she didn’t answer, his grip tightened on her forearms. “Playing dress up? Or stealing?” Once again she stayed silent, anything she said would make this whole situation worse. He tore off his jacket that hung on her body, “Out! I want you out of my house!” Her arms went across her chest in defiance.

“Come on John. Maybe I’m here for other reasons.”

He snarled, lip curling up. “Deputy.” A small warning as he took a step closer.

“Perhaps I need the loving baptist of Eden’s Gate. Perhaps,” she threw her arms around his neck, “I needed to confess.”

He was serious, back straightening and pulling away so he could stare her in the eyes. His hands rested on her waist. “Are you? I can do that.”

She chuckled. “No. Just wanted the jacket.”

“Oh sure, let me just lend it to you.” He barked out the words. “You’ve done nothing to deserve any handouts or gifts. If you don’t leave I’ll make you.” This day was shaping out perfectly, she was expecting to kill some Peggies anyway, this wouldn’t be too hard when he called out for his men to rush her.

John moved to toss her arm around his neck once more, his arm wrapped firmly across her upper back. Her hand went to the middle of his chest, brushing against his sloth scar. “John?

“Shut up.”

He tipped them, hand going to under her legs, right below her butt as he tried to lift her bridal style. She felt him strain with the effort. She couldn’t be that fat. No...no, John was just weak. Lacking muscles, height and had a slim figure to top it all off. 

He grunted. Legs wobbling. When she jumped slightly he managed to pull her up. His heart was hammering from where her palm was smoothed out over his chest. One step was taken, then another. She clung tighter to him. “You’re going to choke me Deputy.”

“You’re going to drop me.”

A sigh left his mouth as he stood in the middle of his room, ready to drop as he stood in a half crouched position. He straightened his back, tugging her up.

Three more slow steps and they went down. They collapsed on the bed. She landed on top of him, sprawled out starfish style on him. His hands pushed on her shoulder to get her off. Which didn’t do shit. She stayed firmly planted as he sucked in air.

“You’re not leaving are you?” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No.”

“If I give you the jacket—?”

She lifted herself up, hands on either side of his head in the soft mattress. Her lips pressed to his temple, “Yes.” Even now his breath hitched at the word. It calmed him down and he nodded.

She was off the bed and yanking on the jacket in mere seconds, all as John laid back with his head tipped to the side, watching her through half lidded eyes.

“Suits you I suppose. Just don’t get it dirty.”

She strutted out through his door, no one would question her walking out of his house in his coat after he stormed in. They’d have their rumors and that wasn’t her concern. She didn’t have an image to uphold like him.

“And you better give it back!”


	2. Joseph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Joseph carrying deputy](https://78.media.tumblr.com/5dcfa10baad01ce5c442097d25f9a387/tumblr_p9atin3ITW1xsruqio1_1280.png)

She was shaking from the cold. Dressed in a light t-shirt and leggings that didn’t protect her from the wind whipping her hair around. She had stopped walking a while ago when her legs refused to support her and she was crashing into trees. With her last reserves of strength she managed to build a fire, it had gone relatively well considering she’s never done it before. Downside being that in her dying state she burnt her fingers three times. To add insult to injury it didn’t even seem to be helping. Her hands had turned a worrying bluish hue. She couldn’t feel her toes and her lips were numb. She puffed her warm breath on her cupped hands and curled into the fetal position with clattering teeth. 

Sleep didn’t come, she was scared. Scared that she wouldn’t wake up and die of hypothermia. 

When she heard the sound of footsteps she couldn’t bring herself to move. She stayed in her balled up state and let whoever it was wonder across her. 

“Lord have mercy. Child, can you hear me.” Soft touches on her cheek that slid down her shoulders. They were much warmer than her body and she couldn’t help but lean into them. It didn’t matter who it was. They didn’t put a bullet through her head yet. In her book, they were her savior.

Her head was tipped by large hands to make her gaze over her shoulder. She couldn’t open her eyes, she couldn’t see who it was. The hands felt foreign and the voice was too distant in her ears. 

Gentle thumbs passed over her closed lids. “Open your eyes for me Deputy.” She wanted to, wanted to stop this man’s evident worry. It was a Herculean effort to try to move anything. 

When his hands let go of where they were plunged around the back of her neck, she flopped down, letting her head hit the earth. Her muscles felt like jelly.

Joseph went slowly, he didn’t want her to struggle when he lifted her, she might fall. He held her with ease, finesse. Grunting lightly when he stood. Her head rested on his collar bone. For once the man wasn’t shirtless and she could recognize the attire he’s worn twice. Seemingly only when it was dark out, at the baptism and when he spoke of his daughter while she sat prisoner in Jacob’s cage. She couldn’t blame him, she was learning first hand how cold these Montana nights were. His black vest and white button up kept him toasty warm if his lack of shivering was any indication. 

Her arms went around his neck as Joseph carried her like a child or a bride might be held. She was secure against his chest and nuzzled further into him, desperately trying to steal some heat. 

The walk that took them to his compound and out of the forest was a seven minutes journey when she was looking for a way out for almost three hours. Thus how she almost died on the rough terrain. 

Joseph never once stumbled or loosened his hold on her. Stopping briefly for one of his flock to open up the doors of where he slept since he had his hands full. 

Suddenly The Father exploded into a flurry of movements. Or maybe it was the same pace, she didn’t know up from down right now so her judgement and perception of reality was skewed.

The running of water roused her from her near comatose state and finally she opened her eyes. Blinking rapidly to clear her blurry vision. 

Joseph came into sight, a towel slung over his shoulder. “Deputy.” Breathed as a sigh when he bent over her to stroke her cheeks and rub at her thighs, anything to help her warm up. “You’re freezing.” He undressed her without saying another word. Tossing off clothes haphazardly, it served to make her colder and she was ready to scream at the man. 

Before she could protest or ask questions she was being lifted up again like she weighed nothing. He didn’t show any strain when bringing her into the bathroom where a steamed bath was waiting. 

It made her whimper, she could almost feel how good it would be on her frigid skin. There would be that initial nip and burn as the change of temperatures made her nerves light up all at once. 

Joseph kneeled down on the tiled floor and placed her in the water slowly. She groaned when the heat thawed her. Allowing her to stretch and wiggle her fingers. Her toes not so much, it’d be fine. She’d be able to walk again and feel everything eventually. 

Hopefully. 

Hacking off a foot wasn’t in her plans. 

“You scared me, I didn’t think you were alive when I first saw you.” His arms were braced on the tub, watching her intently. “Stay here for a while. At least until you regain your complexion.” With that he stood, bending at the last second to swoop down and kiss her on the forehead. “I’ll prepare dinner.”

She leaned back in the water until she was submerged in it, hair floating in cascades around her. The noises of people talking from outside and the clattering of dishes weren’t heard as she stayed under. She had debated jumping out the window stark naked and running. But Joseph was showing hospitality, he saved her. The least she could do was stay put, listen to direct orders for once. She owed the man that much.


	3. Jacob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Jacob carrying the deputy](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3944135abba159aeacb65093a8f20e3f/tumblr_p9atin3ITW1xsruqio4_1280.png)

The deputy was stubborn. She was a thorn in his side that he wanted gone from the first outpost stolen from him, wanted her sent somewhere far away from him when she started destroying his wolf beacons. Let John deal with her. God, he’d have that woman’s head if Joseph let him.

The last straw, the absolute last thing he ever wished to happen was for her to pester his soldiers. A glorified hide and seek where she baited his men away from their work, where Jacob had specifically stationed them and she would swoop in, grab their attention and take off in the nearest woods, cave or river. She would kill them, hop out from the shadows as they grew more frustrated and sloppy. Pick them off one by one. It was a game and she knew he was watching. 

She was teasing him at this point. He thought it was a good tactic, strange, but it was an effective distraction. She’d make his men chase her down to capture her while her buddies moved in and secured another encampment, taking more prisoners from him. 

This went on for weeks, bordering on a month when he stepped in. A radio message that lacked subtly as he bounced between outposts. 

She stopped. 

For about three days. 

He thought he spooked her. In fact it made him proud. Jacob’s little lamb wasn’t that strong after all if one glimpse of him sent her running. Couldn’t blame the girl, she was shorter than John, he thought he scared her. They’ve never met face to face. He hadn’t begun her conditioning and couldn’t use his song to bring her home and give her a piece of his mind. Instead he’d have to wait until he was at the same location she was. 

That didn’t happen. She was smart, a tad hesitant now that he showed up. But it’s like the militia had eyes everywhere and she just knew which spots to avoid. Even when his men called him to drive down and he’d be speeding 20 miles over the limit everything would calm down by the time he got there. That didn’t stop him from patrolling around the area before taking off. She was like a ghost. 

Two could play that game. Jacob assumed role as hunter, trained soldier as he donned an outfit that made his hulking figure disappear if surrounded by the right environment. To make life easier on himself he stayed in the woods close to one outpost, all the while ignoring the reports of what she was doing when he wasn’t watching and tamping down on his growing anger. 

When he did happen across her while walking low to the ground he almost just ran for her. He knew he was faster, most people underestimated him about that. Thought that his muscles meant he wasn’t agile. 

This had to be done right though. With all that she did to interfere with his men he wanted her removed from this equation. He wasn’t sure what to do once he had her, that didn’t matter. For all he knew she could have backup around her. If she was smart she’d have her bear or cougar protecting her, smelling enemies she couldn’t see. That initial theory fell apart with each step he took towards her. She had eyes for the blinking green lights in the distance that marked his alarm systems. Something she’d destroy each time, wasting Eden’s Gate funds.

How often she must’ve taken this trip was evident in how she skillfully navigated through tight spaces or the way she jumped over slippery rocks so she wouldn’t get her feet wet. It only made him angrier to see that this was now second nature for her.

It dawned on him as he loomed a few steps behind her that he hadn’t brought anything with him to stop her. No handcuffs, cable ties, no bungee cords, he didn’t even have his grappling hook. He must’ve been in a rush this morning. Or Peaches didn’t pack his shit right. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop his qualms. 

He didn’t give her time to know he was behind her. His arm wrapped around her neck and the other went across her ribs like a bar. She was pulled against his solid chest, stilling went she felt the hard press of dog tags on her head and his beard tickle her cheek from how he was leaning in to talk in her ear. 

“Gotcha.” She could hear the smirk in his voice, plus that shit eating grin that made her squirm again. “Not so fast dep.” The knives he had were underneath his shirt, the guns in holsters, he’d have to move one of his hands to grab something that’d coerce her to walk with him. 

Still right by her ear, so close he could press butterfly kisses up and down just to fluster her. A great idea to save for later when he wasn’t bubbling with rage and considering choking her out. 

His arm that was around her chest left her to grab his knife, the one on her neck loosened to try to replace his flesh for the sharpened blade. She saw an opportunity where his grasp on her was slack enough for her to try to run. He’d praise her for it if he wasn’t pissed. 

She whirled around, not at all what he was expecting. His knife was knocked from his hand. “Oh? Wanna fight pup? Go on, I’ll give you the first hit.” She took a few steps backwards, hands raised in a fisticuffs manner. Did she not have any weapons?

“C’mon Jacob. Too weak to fight with your fists, need all your fancy tools.” 

He laughed gruffly, hand gesturing her closer. She ran at him, launching herself like a cat at his midsection. She was probability aiming for him to be toppled to the ground. If that had gone her way he would’ve simply pinned her, but his instincts made him grab her mid air, he ended up holding her under his arm around her waist. She kicked and squirmed. 

“Stop.” She kicked harder. “For fuck’s sake.” Jacob murmured, arm tightening on her ribs. 

He couldn’t haul her around like this. Especially not with her wiggling around. A smile crept over his face as he threw her around his shoulders. It wasn’t something he’d done in a long time. It still worked like a charm though. Causing her to stop moving as surprise and fear took over. “Jacob.” It came out as a small whisper near his ear. “Jacob.” She moved again as he began walking. 

One of his arms were around her shoulder blades, the other between her legs, fingers digging into her thigh. 

“You’re gonna drop me. Oh god, you’re tall, I’m so far from the ground.” That made him fully laugh, grasp not as tight. His loose hold had her feeling not so secure, another burst of fear rattling through her. Her hands tightened in his clothes. “Hold me tighter for Christ’s sake.” 

“Calm down pup.”

“Calm down? Are you kidding me?”

“Hey.” Jacob stopped walking, jostling her around. “Watch your tone. You're not the one in control anymore.”

The deputy stayed still, afraid that he’d let go out of punishment. 

Two miles in and she was in pain and wondering how he was still managing her weight. “Y’know, if you’re muscles are starting to hurt...I could walk.”

He ignored her and began humming under his breath. That look a trepidation never left her face the entire walk there. “You’re really scared huh?”

“Not a fan of heights.”

“I’ll keep that in mind whenever you’re annoying the crap out of me.” He chuckled. “That’s a great idea actually, toss you over my shoulders and you turn soft, compliment just as I like.” She huffed at his comment, trying her best to relax. If his threats rang true she might as well get comfortable.


	4. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Faith carrying the deputy](https://78.media.tumblr.com/8f18534854679ef93d55e009e25bc5b4/tumblr_p9atin3ITW1xsruqio2_1280.png)

A hike through the woods with a dejected Faith at her heels wasn’t her idea of fun. The absolute last thing she wanted in fact. She always popped up while she was hunting or taking a shortcut through a forest. But this time she was very real. Found lying in a heap of limbs on the floor with a puffy face not even an hour after the deputy blew up the statue of The Father. She had a guess of what happened with Faith’s words ringing in her ears. Asking her if she knew what he would do to her. Made her think that when he said he was disappointed, not angry, he took it all out on the poor woman who walked two steps behind with her head hung low. 

She couldn’t leave her there, sniffling like a pitiful mess. My god she wasn’t heartless. So she offered a hand to the girl and ignored the confused look she gave. But she was trusting, took her hand and followed when ordered. 

Now the deputy was figuring out where to go or what to do. She had the bare minimum of food, didn’t expect to be re-routed and left in the cold. Her head was scanning back and forth. Eyes sharp. Rabbits scuttled by her feet yet remained undisturbed by Faith’s presence. She was just regaining color back in her cheeks, her gait had returned to normal. She twirled and hummed. 

The deputy stopped, she thought they would be nearing the edge of a mountain soon. Was she lost? 

Faith jumped in front of her vision. A smile wide when she stood on her tiptoes and grabbed her face to pull them close. “It’s beautiful out.” Rook craned her neck to look around. Faith twirled the deputy’s hair around her thin finger, wide eyes watching her with a look of awe. 

“It’s cold.”

“Always so negative. Things will get better. I promise. Ever heard of The Law of Averages?”

She didn’t answer, just brushed past her when Faith tried to grab her hands, presumably to make them spin around together. 

“If things don’t get better soon I’m seriously going to debate throwing myself off a cliff.” She paused as she scanned once more at the abundant number of trees. “That’s if there is one.” Whispered softly, Faith didn’t need to know they were lost. 

She pushed away low hanging branches, head turned as Faith began to speak again. Yeah, she’d be fine, turning back into her old self. At least the girl she knew, the one she pretended to be. 

The sudden plunge of her foot had her arms pinwheeling. A yelp came out of her mouth. She didn’t have her wingsuit or parachute. She didn’t have time to turn or stop. It was a long way down, with pointy edges that would be sure to kill her. She could hear the rushing of water down below. This was it. After all she’s been through she was going to succumb to the sweet embrace of Mother Nature. 

Tiny arms were thrown around her midsection. They tugged and pulled, ready to stop her descent. The deputy dangled, feet touching thin air as Faith struggled to hold her. Her knees were clacking together as the short woman struggled to manage the weight she was supporting. Her cheek was smushed on her back and she grunted. 

With a sharp tug they both fell backwards. The deputy remembered to twist at the last second so she could fall on her stomach and wouldn’t crush Faith. 

The siren was panting in her ear. “My arms hurt.”


End file.
